


Just Breathe

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Community: sd_ldws, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve won't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 2 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was **"Breathe, baby, breathe!"** and the genre was **Action**. I won this week! :D

Steve’s legs burned as he tried to fight the fierce undertow and still keep Grace’s face above water. His soaked cargoes tried to drag him down but he only kicked harder.

“Stay with me, Grace,” Steve gasped, relieved when his feet finally hit the ground. “We’re almost there.”

Rising out of the water, Steve cradled Grace carefully in his arms and ran to shore. As soon as he was far enough above the waterline, he carefully knelt down and laid Grace on the sand.

“Is she okay?” Danny grabbed at Steve’s arm. “Tell me she’s okay.”

Steve did his best to block out Danny’s desperate voice; he couldn’t deal with that now. He had to focus on Grace. Steve pressed his fingers to her neck and was relieved to feel a pulse, but she wasn’t breathing.

“Steve, damn it, talk to me!” Danny yelled. “Is she going to be okay?”

“She has a pulse but I need to do mouth to mouth,” Steve said as calmly as he could. He pulled his arm out of Danny’s grip and carefully checked Grace’s airways. Satisfied, he took a deep breath, placed his mouth over hers, and blew. Her chest rose with his breath.

Steve repeated the motion over and over, silently praying to every deity he could name that Grace would live. He lost track of the number of breaths he gave her, but didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

Danny knelt down on Grace’s other side. "Breathe, baby, breathe. Come on, Monkey, just breathe.”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Steve felt Grace jerk under him. He pulled back out of the way when she started coughing, her body shaking, as her lungs expelled water.

“Danno?” Grace croaked when the coughing subsided.

At the sound of Grace’s voice, Steve collapsed in relief, out of breath himself, and watched as Danny gently took her hand, brushing a quick kiss across her knuckles.

“Hey, Monkey,” Danny whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“I hurt,” she said, her eyes drooping closed. “And I’m sleepy.”

“I know.” Danny squeezed her hand. He looked up at Steve, his eyes full of tears. “Thank you.”

Steve shook his head. “I just did what anyone—“

“Steve,” Danny interrupted him. He reached out, grabbed Steve’s hand in a tight grip, and pulled him forward into a rough, frantic kiss, before resting his forehead against Steve’s. “Thank you.”


End file.
